


Christmas Nos

by pixiealtaira



Series: Advent Drabbles 2016 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Day three Christmas Fondue ----Advent Drabbles
Series: Advent Drabbles 2016 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871245
Kudos: 6





	Christmas Nos

Kurt Hummel sat and stared at his present from Finn.

“Isn’t it great?” Finn said. “They were on sale at the discount store and so I got one for everyone except Brittany, because she already has one, and Burt and Mom. I bought like 22 for less than 100 bucks and so I got to keep the rest of the money mom gave me for myself.”

Kurt looked at his dad, who was staring at the hammer he’d unwrapped like it was some sort of alien being. Carole was beaming at Finn, even as she pinned the most hideous neon pink monster truck pin to her shirt. Kurt looked back at the gift in his lap. Maybe the fondue set wasn’t so bad after all. Then the rest of Finn’s comment caught up to Kurt.

“Wait! You got money given to you to do your Christmas shopping for others?” Kurt shouted in outrage. “Dad!”

Burt sighed.

“I didn’t give it to him. I told him to save his allowance and use that.” Burt said. “However, I think he’ll be paying back the extra money. I know Carole said to return what he didn’t use. I heard her.”

Kurt nodded and Finn was the one pouting.

Burt handed out the next round of gifts and waited for the next issue to spring up. 


End file.
